


Slinky Dinks vs. The Mewling Quim

by TesseractOfOurOwn



Series: Slinky Dinks: Earth's Mightiest Strippers [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers AU: strip club, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Show tunes, strippers!avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractOfOurOwn/pseuds/TesseractOfOurOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where the Avengers are Strippers and Loki runs a strip club across the street. Loki wants to rule all of New York with the best strippers in town, but there's one catch: Nick Fury runs the best strip joint and his brother is one Fury's strippers.</p><p>The one where Tony is the best stripper and Steve "adopts" a boy they find in the club. There's rivalries, betrayal and lots of cool stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Cast

**Author's Note:**

> I'd tried writing this before but it never worked out too well. Hopefully I can get a little farther this time. Comments and pointers are always appreciated.

Steve Rogers took a deep breath and walked around to the back of the brick building, where one of the girls had sent him. The green door was lit up by a nearby flood light and the sign on the door read "Private." Steve knocked slowly and the door swung open to a large black man with an eye patch.

"What'd'ya want," the man asked quickly.

"I'm Steve, uh Rogers. You called me back about my application for your opening?" Steve tried to keep his cool and seem as though he meant business.

"Right, come in kid," Steve reassured himself that this Nick Fury was a very nice guy, he just had alot on his plate. Looking around his office and through the one way window that oversaw the floor, he realized Fury had alot of  _women and men_ on his plate. "So you want to work at Slinky Dinks, you worked in the business before?" Mr. Fury tossed a deck of cards off to the side of his desk as Steve and he took a seat. Nick held out his hand for Steve's references.

"Once, it was back in Brooklyn. Few years ago." Steve stumbled on his words a little, few was really more like 6. Steve was 27 and his first good paying job was at a strip club, but he wasn't a stripper.

"It says you didn't work the floor. I need someone who knows how to work the floor, the pole, serve drinks. All it says here you could do was sweep the glitter off the floor and unlock private rooms." Nick slapped Steve's resume onto his desk, leaving it agape so Steve could still see it a little.

"Well, it does say that I had been offered a job as a dancer," Steve began to point to the spot where his old boss had written Steve had been offered the job.

"Why didn't you take it?" Fury leaned forward in his seat slowly, keeping his only visible eye on lock with Steve.

"I had to leave to go to college. That didn't work too well...obviously," Steve heaved his chest in a deep breath and looked at Nick, "Just give me a chance. Have one of your dancers show me the ropes one day after their shift. I learn fast." Steve was doing his best to convince Mr. Fury that he desperately needed this job. "I really need work, my mom is sick and her bills are through the roof." Steve lied, his mom was long gone, but her bills had been extremely high.

Fury sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked out to the floor and watched for a good two minutes before speaking. "You see those workers out there?" Nick asked leaning forward again and pointing to the disco lights and glitter and whatever else came with a strip club, "I raised this place to be the BEST joint in New York City. I have competition across the street and I'm short a dancer. I have 4 men dancers and 1 woman. My men are the main attraction, I have one other woman trying to get accepted here and you're the only male with enough balls to even try to get hired. So I'll make a deal- You work with my best Male Dancer for two days, get your act together. Your first dance is Friday at 7pm and if you don't bring in the customers that Mewling Quim is bringing in across the street, then you can go work for him."

Steve smiled and stood quickly, extending his hand to Nick, "Thank you sir, I won't let you down," Steve rolled his lips in on each other and released his new bosses hand.

"After close, you go to room B2 and you'll find "Iron Man" as he calls himself, but his name is Tony. That is who will be showing you the ropes. Pay day is every Sunday, any tips collected are yours to keep." Steve nodded in agreement as Fury showed him the way to the floor, guided him backstage and to B2 and left him there.

Steve could still see the dances, there was one redhead woman in all black whose name, he couldn't hear the announcer too well over the horny whistles, seemed to be Black Widow. She was very skilled, her moves flowed and blended into one another. She glided across the stage and into the crowd in one fluid movement. He was so entranced by this dancer that he didn't realize that the person he'd been waiting for had appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" He man asked, well dressed the man was, Steve turned to face him with an unexpected jump.

"Hi, Steve, uhm I'm a new dancer." Steve extended his hand and Tony ignored it.

"Yeah, what are you waiting around for?" Tony buttoned his dress shirt and gave Steve an exasperated sigh.

"Mr. Fury needs me to, well needs you to teach me how to strip properly. It's my second professional strip job and it's been a while." Steve looked Tony head to toe, he was seemingly in a rush.

"Look, I know he thinks I'm his best dancer, but I don't have time to teach newbies. What'd you say your name was?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Your stage name cap," Tony sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, I don't have one." Steve replied sheepishly.

"I won't help you until you get one," Tony closed his dressing room door behind him and locked it. Steve moved as Tony brushed past him.

"But, my first show is Friday. I need help, I'm a really fast learner and you won't have to teach me for too long-" Tony turned abruptly and stopped Steve with his hand.

"Look, cap, again. I'm not helping you until you get your name." Tony left Steve in the middle of the hallway. Steve rolled his tongue in his mouth and looked back to the stage, there was a man on now, round about the same size as Tony, just dancing up a storm.

"That's Clint, or Hawkeye, whatever you prefer." Steve whipped his head around to find a man, again about the same size as Tony but with curly hair standing in the doorway of BB1.

"Oh," Steve trailed off looking back at the dancer, "he's good."

"Not as good as Stark but you've already heard that," The new man stood upright and looked at Steve all the while shaking his head, "Tony is the best, he doesn't give pointers to anybody, so you're better off taking advice from me."

"You heard all of that?" Steve asked shyly.

"How couldn't I?" The man extended his hand to Steve, "names Bruce, but my stage name is Hulk, cuz I'm big in the right places, if you catch my drift." Steve shook Bruce's hand and nodded with a half smile.

"I bet, so you'd help me?" Steve asked abruptly, he didn't mean to be so forward.

"Sure, but I'm the closing act for tonight. It'd have to be tomorrow. You also really need to work on a name kid." Bruce added closing his dressing room door slowly. Steve was again left alone in the hallway. He sighed and left for home.

~

Steve returned to Slinky Dinks the next afternoon two hours before open and a day before his first show. There he saw "Black Widow", Bruce and Clint. There was a large man, who towered above everyone who had silky blonde hair and large muscles. Then he saw Tony, who was sitting by the bar drinking what may be a martini. Steve meandered his way to Bruce whom introduced him to everyone.

Natasha was firm with her greeting and nothing in her eyes gave away how she was feeling.

Clint was nicer, it was obvious he and Natasha were good friends.

The blonde man was Thor. Stage name and real name. He kept his real name for the stage because he knew nobody would believe him if he told them it was his real name so he was in no actual danger. Upon further investigation it was discovered that the strip club across the street was owned by Thor's younger brother, Loki.

"Why don't you work with your brother?"

"That place has a bad reputation. I cannot have my rippling muscles be discriminated against due to the foulness of my brother's establishment." Thor responded. Bruce smirked, nodded, then turned to face Steve.

"Got a name?"

"Well, no not really." Then a voice appeared at Steve's side that chimed:

"Captain. You should be Captain Something." The voice belonged to "Iron Man."

"Captain?" Steve asked not enjoying the name too much. Tony nodded his head vigorously.

"Captain America or something like that. Make the ladies and homosexual men think you're dominate in the bed." Tony nodded in agreement with his statement and took a drink of his beverage. Steve looked to the group and they all seemed to agree.

"Captain America it is then." Steve responded as the looked from face to face of his new co-workers.

"Let's get started on your moves smooth talker." Natasha said taking hold of Steve's bicep and leading him to the stage.

Steve's practice lasted until 30 minutes to opening, where he was escorted backstage by the group and left alone to his own devices as they readied themselves for the show. Steve looked around uncomfortably and noticed a man he hadn't seen before. This man was dressed nicely, looked vaguely like a body guard. He was sure he was a body guard, the way he stood beside the main door, perched next to a cash register and holding a clipboard.

~

The next day Steve arrived again, two hours early to get some practice in. He practiced as everyone departed to ready themselves for the show. Steve was first and on in 20 minutes. The bouncer man told him he should be getting ready, in 5 he is to let the people in. Steve glanced at the man's name tag which read simply "Coulson".

Steve readied himself for his first performance and 5 minutes to showtime he looked out at the crowd. Oh was there a crowd.


	2. Steve's First Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does his first show and is greeted with a surprising number of fans. He may or may not make a new friendship aswell as get an idea to be the better stripper.

The crowd was packed. Steve assumed that word had gotten out that Slinky Dinks had a new dancer. Steve took a moment before emerging onto the stage as his set song began to play, "Body Movin'" By Beastie Boys. Steve suppressed a giggle, the song choice was Natasha's but it was time to work. Steve bumped and grinded, tore his clothes off (they were rip away clothes) sauntered into the crowd a little to mess with the few girls that showed and by the time his set, and the song, was over he was stripped down into his skin tight boxers. 

Steve exited the stage and nodded to his other dancers as he went to his dressing room, C7. He looked in his mirror and noticed bills upon bills stuffed into every edge of his underwear. He wrangled the money into his palm and counted it.  _Thirty dollars in not even 5 minutes._ Steve nodded to himself at the notion of a well paying job and sat the money on his dresser. He threw on a robe over his glistening with sweat muscles and exited his room to watch the next dancer.

Now it was "Hulk," his song was "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace. Steve nodded to himself at the accuracy of the song. Bruce was going at it, standing on very sturdy tables, giving one obviously gay man a free lap dance. When his set was over, Bruce too exited the way Steve did and met Steve with a tired gaze. "Kind of tiring huh?" Bruce asked producing a towel from a bucket and wiping sweat off the nape of his neck.

"Definitely," Steve answered looking out to the ever-growing crowd. Lights of Pink, Purple, Blue and Yellow washed over the crowds faces until his eyes fell onto one face. "How young do we let people in?" Steve knew the answer.

"21," Bruce responded as he stood beside Steve, "why?"

"That kid and the one next to him are definitely not 21," Steve kept his gaze on the two boys. One was having the time of his life as to where the other looked terrified to be around such sweaty glittery bodies. Bruce shook his head in response and meandered to the body guard guy, Coulson, and pointed out the kids. Steve tagged along and watched as Coulson asked for their ID's, they said they were 22, wanted to see their receipts, they had paid, and took them aside to ask them their birth year.

Needless to say the two boys are in no way good at math, they answered the wrong years, Coulson was good at math, and he escorted them out. Steve dressed quickly and stupidly followed the boys out, to make sure they got home. He made his presence known to the boys and the one lost his mind and rambled about how good of a dancer Steve was.

"Look, boys, what's your names?" Steve asked shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"I'm Wade," said the ecstatic one.

"Peter," replied the one who had looked like he would die if a dancer touched him.

"Well boys, I'm glad you both enjoyed my show, really. But you boys should not be in places like this for another, how old are you again?"

"I'm 19," answered Wade, "Pete's 16." 

"Oh," Steve gritted his teeth, "another 2 years for you," he pointed at Wade, "and 5 for you," he pointed at Peter.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Wade asked much like an 8 year old would.

"It's illegal and Slinky Dinks could get in a LOT of trouble if the law found out we let minors into the place,"

"Can we get free shows then at my house?" Wade inquired as they walked up a driveway.

"No son, just don't," Steve said stopping at the car that sat idle in the driveway.

"Oh," Wade entered the house in a hurry and Peter lingered behind, watching Steve.

"Thanks for walking us," Peter added quickly. Steve nodded as the boy entered the house, the door slamming behind him.

~

When Steve returned it was the closing act, Tony. Steve HAD to watch what everyone may have came for. Tony wasn't on stage yet but a feisty "Any Way You Want It" by Journey which took Steve a few measures to figure out, was playing over the pounding speakers. Steve sighed as the other dancers joined him to watch the main attraction.

"The man of iron is profound," Thor yelled above the music. Steve nodded as Tony appeared onstage, the crowd went absolutely bananas as bills were hurled toward Tony. He stripped with a few rocks of his body and was down to his bare underwear in no time flat. Still the bills were thrown at him, a few brave woman climbed the stage and stuffed bills down his pants. In return, Tony blew them a kiss which drove the crowd wild.

"My goodness," Steve said under his breath. Tony was amazing, Tony was someone to look up to. Tony was so...hot.

"I know right?" Clint responded as he gulped down a drink Steve didn't recognize. He guessed he'd spoken louder than he'd intended.

"This guy has been working the pole for at least 20 years," Natasha said crossing her arms over her bra.

"How old is this guy?" Steve asked, he looked really REALLY good for his age, whatever his age is.

"Almost 50 I think," someone answered him. Steve listened to the song as Tony executed his set. Still, bills upon bills are being chucked onto the stage, with swift motions Tony would grab a handful and shove it into his drawers for the crowd. A few men held up bills for Tony who sauntered over to them and waited as they, trying to seduce Tony, pulled his underwear off his skin and slowly slid the bills down in between the fabric and his body. Steve thought that Tony was a genius, and perfect for this job. 

The song ended and Tony collected the bills from the stage, exiting quickly. The group followed Tony, apparently they did this after every show. He nodded to them as they followed him into B2. Then Tony dipped his hands into his underwear, time after time grabbing handfuls of bills. Steve shook his head in astonishment. Everyone watched in awe as Tony counted his gatherings and told them how much he'd made.

"72 dollars," Tony smirked and looked at everyone, "Not as much as Friday's though." Tony folded and hid the bills in a drawer. Steve couldn't believe that he had only made 30 crummy dollars and Tony made 72 in less than 5 minutes.

"I made 80," Natasha gloated, "Yesterday I mean."

"I made 134 yesterday, come on, nobody gets tipped more than me." Tony shook his head then ushered his miniature crowd out of his dressing room.

"How much do we get paid tomorrow?" Steve asked as the crowd began to dissipate.

"50," he heard Thor thunder over the murmur of exiting horny people and goodbye music. Steve nodded and went into his dressing room, maybe he'll get more tips tomorrow. Maybe, he'll have to take some lessons from Mr. Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please! Thanks xX


	3. How Steve Kinda Adopted Peter Parker & A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes friends with the kids from the other night. He also tries to make friends with one of his co-workers, Tony.

Steve's new job was harder than expected. Yes, it paid the bills and left him with a hefty amount of extra cash at the end of the week but he couldn't get over the fact that Tony made so much more than he did. Tony lived a lavish life in the pent house of an apartment complex smack in the middle of downtown New York City. Steve lived on the fourth floor of a nice apartment that gave the residents cable for free. Tony wore a suit to work and a totally different suit going home whereas Steve wore the same outfit to and from work.

Either way, Steve had to be at work in an hour and he needed new moves.

Steve didn't have a car. Steve drove a motorcycle but when he couldn't retrieve it because some idiot had parked too close to it and had it pressed up aside a wall- Steve walked. As he rounded a corner he heard two familiar voices but couldn't place them.

"Are we going to Slinky's tonight?" asked one. Steve saw who was talking and tried to remember where he'd heard the voice before.

"No, we got kicked out last time, remember? That bouncer wouldn't in his right mind let us in," said the smaller boy who walked astride the bigger one. Steve remembered who they were.  _Wade and Peter._ He shook his head and trotted to catch up to the boys who walked ahead of him.

The boys heard his footsteps and turned to see who was following them. When Wade, the bigger one, realized who it was, he flipped out. "Captain America! Oh my gosh, hi!" Wade gripped Steve's hand and shook it vigorously. "Are you going to work?"

"Yes, yes, hello Wade," Steve nodded and removed his hand from Wade's grip. "Where are you boys headed?" Steve asked as they began to walk again.

"Wade wanted to go see you tonight and I told him no," Peter said blankly. Steve smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't go tonight. Why don't you kids hang out at someone’s house?" Steve asked, seeing Slinky Dinks in the distance he realized he really had to get going.

"We're our only friends. Except for Gwen, but she's a girl and her mom won't let us go over," Peter answered quickly.

"Then one of your houses," Steve pointed at the two of them, "I mean, maybe your mom's need help with something."

"My mom's gone, I live with my Aunt," Peter answered slowly.

"I live by myself." Wade added proudly. Steve took a deep breath as the three boys approached the club. Steve really needed to get inside but if he let the boys follow him, well that wouldn't work out.

"Then go to Wade's Pete," Steve stopped walking just in front of his place of business.

"I'm not allowed," Peter fumbled with something in his pocket and Wade crossed his arms over his head.

"Well..."Steve thought about offering his apartment, but no. "Then do anything but go in here."

"So we can go into Mewling Quim?" Wade asked pointing to the club across the street. The sign was in faded green and the windows were blacked out much like Slinky Dinks.

"No, definitely not," Steve replied with a small laugh, “look," he would regret this, "just go to my apartment or something." Steve wrote out his address on a tissue that was stuffed into his pocket. "Just don't, touch anything." Steve said with obvious worry. He knew there were other things he could've suggested them do but he was very late and had the first set in 20 minutes.

"Promise!" Wade said holding up his left hand, Peter followed in his example. Steve nodded, genuinely regretting doing that, and saw them off before rushing inside to change.

~

Steve didn't get home that day until 10. On Wednesday's, the only day the club is open on weekdays, they close at about 9 because it is common for the dancers to have other jobs. Steve got home, completely forgetting he'd allowed two teens into his home and threw his coat onto his bed before flopping onto it. Then he heard it. Steve grabbed a trash can lid, really it was all he had, and held it in front of himself as he went back to his living room. When the intruders saw him they were confused.

"Hey Cap," Wade announced as he fidgeted with a button on Steve's game controller.

"Why are you still here?" Steve asked relaxing and setting the garbage lid against the wall.

"You never said when we needed to leave," Peter sassed. Steve finger combed his hair out of his face and looked at the screen. Wade was beating his high score.

"Ok guys, come on, I only meant until curfew, don't you have school tomorrow?" Steve said with his hands on his hips as he stood beside the tv.

"It's summer break?" Wade replied hitting pause, "anyway, what's curfew?"

"You know, have to be home at a certain time?" Steve looked from Wade to Peter, Peter to Wade, "You don't have a curfew?" He looked at Peter's face as he shook his head no.

"Well I'm giving you guys a curfew, go home," Steve answered growing angry.

"Careful, don't want to lose your sparkles," Wade said handing Steve the game controller and exiting.

"I'm sorry," Peter added also handing over the remote, "we'll leave sooner next time." He left too and Steve nodded and put up the game.

 _Next time?_ Steve had really gotten himself deep in this one.

~

 The next day was Thursday and everyone at Slinky Dinks had made a date to meet at a local bar to really get to know each other. Steve arrived first and waited outside until Bruce showed up. He and Bruce spoke for a while until Clint and Natasha turned up. The two went inside and got a table while Steve and Bruce waited for Tony and Thor.

"So are Clint and Natasha dating?" Steve asked looking down at the slightly shorter man.

"She says no," Bruce answered turning to face Steve. Bruce noticed the questioning look on Steve's face and continued, "see, a few years ago Natasha was in this life or death situation in Budapest I think and Clint helped her out of it. He thinks they are an item but she says that she just owes him a debt for saving her." Bruce nodded when he finished his story and waited for Steve to respond.

"So yes and no?" Steve was genuinely confused.

"Word around Slinky's says Barton’s got another girl too, real pretty, blonde. She was with Clint when he saved Natasha, Bobbi I think her name was," Bruce added. Steve couldn't believe how intricate their life was.

"So, ok, Clint was with a Bobbi but saved Natasha so they are together but Natasha just sees him as a friend?" Steve turned to look in the window and saw the two sitting very close together.

"Word also has it they have sex _a lot_." Bruce smirked and leaned into Steve on the last word. Steve was very _very_ confused. Steve looked back to the street in front of them and across the way Thor had arrived in an old silver car with an odd brown trim.

"Hello!" Thor boomed and gave an extended arm wave to Steve and Bruce. The two men gave quiet hellos in return then followed Thor inside.

"Wait, what about Tony?" Steve asked, he was really looking forward to seeing him outside of work.

"The big guy's always late," Bruce slapped Steve's back and practically dragged him inside and over to the table. An hour into them being there, Tony arrived, already slightly hammered. Natasha was holding her liquor down excellently, if she was drunk Steve couldn't tell. Clint was on the verge of being wasted and Bruce wasn't drinking. Thor downed beer after beer in massive mugs but the alcohol didn't seem to affect him. Steve drank slowly and had a glass of water in between each drink, he wasn't the kind to get drunk so he was careful, and he did have to work tomorrow.

"Are we going to get this party started now?" Tony yelled and got a cheer from the group in response. The karaoke machine was being turned on and Tony wanted first go. Steve smirked because it was blatantly obvious how far gone Tony was. "WHOS READY TO PARTAAAAAAY!!!!" Tony yelled into the microphone. The entire bar cheered and a few gasps were exhaled as people recognized him as a stripper.

Steve tried to hide a smile then realized it wasn't worth hiding as Tony began to sing a horrible rendition of "Ebony and Ivory" by Stevie Wonder. Tony was so enveloped by the song that he took it off stage and sang to Steve and Bruce interchangeably. Not that Steve minded at all, even in this drunken state, he thought Tony was such a cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at writing. I had bad writers block this chapter. Comments and criticism are accepted as always. xX


	4. The Mewling Quim and Tony's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets intrigued by the rival bar and decides he should check it out. When he gets there and finds Wade and Peter, he discovers that Loki has made a bargain with Tony and his time is up.

Steve Rogers always listened to the people around him. He always did his best and did as he was told. When he was told by the other dancers to never go into Mewling Quim however, he couldn't quite adhere to that request. It was just a club, _what's so bad about it other than it being owned by Thor's adopted brother?_ Steve rolled the thought of going to the rival club the entire walk home from the bar.

Tony had warned him to never go because the owner wanted him. He stressed the wanted and made Steve's insides blush because Steve kind of wanted him too.

Thor had added that Loki, his brother, was manipulative and could easily convince "someone of your talent and nature" to join his club.

Natasha added that there was rumor that a teen girl worked there, but it was only a rumor.

Steve wasn't fond of the rumor, but the little rebellious child inside him wanted to check the place out. When Steve reached home he decided that he'd Google the Mewling Quim's hours, just in case he had any extra time to go and check it out. It turned out that the opposition was open seven days a week and had a dancer line up on the website. Steve mumbled the names aloud to himself them came across one name that seemed familiar. He thought and tried to remember where he'd heard the name before but gave up only to retreat to his bedroom. He'd check the club out Monday.

~

Steve worked that entire weekend, making a good amount of money and impressing more and more ladies, and men, with his better and better sets. His songs changed almost daily but his routine vaguely the same. When Monday rolled around Steve decided that it was time to check out just how bad the Mewling Quim really was.

His walk to the club was pleasant, the moon peeked over the skyscrapers and there was a slight chill in the air. When he reached the club, he looked across the street to his place of work. He felt, deep down, that he was betraying his friends, but he couldn't help it.

Inside the club it smelled much like Slinky Dinks; sweat, alcohol, and more sweat. He saw one woman on the stage and watched her as he took a seat in the middle of the audience. One woman offered him a drink but he refused. Steve couldn't keep his eyes on the dancer, they wondered around the club taking in the atmosphere of it. There were substantially less people than there was at Slinky Dinks and the stereo system was of very low quality compared to his club. He noticed a man standing by the stage, arms crossed and staring seemingly at him. He had greased back black hair and a gaunt face. The blonde tried to ignore it but he kept looking back at the man.

HIs eyes fell on two people he should've known he'd find here. He huffed and arose to meet the two at their seats.

"Boys," Steve said nodding at Peter and Wade.

"Hi Cap," Wade responded with the only name he knew for Steve, "Whatcha doing here?"

"Checking out the rivals, why are you boys here?" Steve asked, he knew the answer it was blatantly obvious.

"Well, the girls and one other reason," Wade shot a look at Peter and Steve's eyes followed the gaze. Peter tried to smile in response and added nervously:

"That's my uh, girlfriend, on the stage," Peter looked down at the table and Steve turned around quickly.

The girl was a cute blonde, a nice figure with her hair in a ponytail. She wore stilettos and a sparkling bra and undies set. "Really?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Gwen, or her stage name 'Spider Woman'." (AN: I know Gwen isn't spider woman but it works ok?) Peter looked at his girlfriend and slid a dollar onto the stage for her. She took it gratefully and smiled down at the skinny boy.

"Whoa, alright," Steve turned and looked at the boys. The nit clicked,  _Is Gwen the teenage girl Natasha told him about?_   "Should, I mean, how, why are you guys here?"

"We were going to leave after Gwen finished, we were picking her up," Wade answered with a smile.

"Why don't you boys wait outside?" Steve suggested and found the man who had been eyeing him all evening. The teens nodded and left the floor as Steve made his way to the skinny man. He approached him and the man smiled.

"The soldier," said the man. "I am Loki." Loki extended his hand to Steve who dismissed it.

"Just, Steve," he responded and held his hands behind his back, "You know those two kids were minors?" Loki's face twisted and looked Steve from head to toe.

"No, but business is business," He shrugged and Steve shook his head.

"How old is 'Spider Woman'?" Steve asked using air-quotations around the stage name. Loki laughed quietly and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I run a quality business here Steven. Now, why don't you run along back home to Fury," Loki pushed Steve out of his grasp and gave him a stern look, "and tell Stark that his time is up, I will turn him to my side." Steve left quickly, what Loki sneered at him still ringing in Steve's mind.

"Hey Cap," Wade said seeing his idol exit the club.

Steve ignored them and kept walking home.

~

At Slinky Dink's on Friday, Fury gathered his dancers around backstage as they let people in. "I hear we're having a special guest tonight." Everyone's heart skipped a beat, "Loki, from across the street. I need you all to be your best tonight." Fury fidgeted with his leather gloves and looked at everyone, "especially you Captain, he'll easily brain wash you." With that Nick exited and left the dancers to each other.

"Why would Loki come here?" Bruce asked confused, Steve knew why.

"Doesn't he have his own club to run?" Natasha piped in. Steve still knew why.

"He still wants me on his team," Tony added to the conversation. Steve knew that was why. 

"He won't be getting you," Clint said resting his hand on Tony's shoulder, "or Steve here, anytime soon." Clint held his hands on each man’s shoulder as Steve and Tony looked at each other. Steve couldn't help but think:  _Now we have something else in common, other than being strippers._ Tony pulled Steve out of his trace by leaving and Clint released his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Loki is not as scary as one may say," Thor boomed with a smile. _Where are you from?_ Steve thought, _maybe he's from some part of England where they have no accent but talk like English people._

_~_

_  
_When all the sets were over except for Tony's the dancers waited anxiously to see what would happen with Loki. During all of their sets, Loki sat front row not passing out any money except for Thor, but it was only a dollar.

"He's been pining over Tony since they met," Natasha spoke over the music. 

"How long is that?" Steve asked tying his robe around his abdomen.

"About 2 years," Bruce chimed in matter-of-fact-ly. "He's been trying to make deal after deal with the guy but Tony won't take any of them."

"I can understand why, guy's creepy," Steve answered watching Loki intently.

"Guys like a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on him," Bruce added in before exiting to his dressing room. Steve nodded and looked out into the audience; Loki practically loomed over Tony as he finished his set. Tony remained onstage to thank the audience and wish them well as he collected his earnings. Loki disappeared from the front of the stage. How long had Steve been staring at Tony?

"Steven," uttered an almost raspy voice. Steve jerked to his right and saw Loki was beside him. "I don't mean to startle. I wish to speak with you and Tony." Tony emerged from the stage and saw Loki was talking to Steve and tensed up.

"Laufeyson," Tony said folding the green bills and stowing then in his robe he kept backstage.

"Stark, so glad you could join your friend and me," Loki sneered extending an arm for Tony to stand with them. "I believe we made a deal not too long ago Stark, time to pay up." Tony stood directly in front of Steve and Loki beside the both of them.

"You made a bargain with this guy?" Steve inquired folding his arms across the soft fabric of his robe.

"Possibly," Tony answered quietly.

"Oh my friend, you most certainly did. You told me that if you didn't make more here in two years than you did at MQ, you'd come back to work for me." Loki smiled happily, "and your time is up."

Suddenly, it all made perfect sense. That's why Tony was the best stripper at Slinky Dinks; he didn't want to go back to working for Loki. "You worked for this guy?"

"For nearly 10 years before he left," Loki pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket, "I've got your resignation letter right here." He unfolded and handed Tony the paper and peered down at it with regret. He bit his lip and looked at Steve.

"Looks like you're the new hot shot around here Cap," Tony said sorrowfully. His set music had been turned off and Nick was mulling around with Coulson in attempt to clean the place. Tony gave a small smile to Steve and left Loki and he alone. Steve watched as he got Nick's attention, handed him the letter, didn't explain about Loki- at least he thought he didn't- then left to his dressing room. Steve followed Tony and left Loki waiting.

"Hey, you can always come back someday," Steve said sorrowfully in the doorway. Tony gathered a charade of suits out of the closet before answering Steve.

"We'll keep in touch pal. You're good, very good; don't let Loki trick you like he did me." Tony grabbed some set clothes and shoved them into a backpack. Steve tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. "You can keep this," Tony tossed him a can of spray on body glitter.

"I'll miss working with you," Steve muttered under his breath. Tony grabbed his clothes after changing into a suit and brushed past Steve, without a farewell. Steve walked out of Tony's dressing room with him and watched sorrowfully as he left with Loki.


	5. A Plan to end all Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the other dancers devise a plan to get Tony back to Slinky Dinks,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had major writers block, I'd like to thank my boyfriend for helping me out of it. My god I hate writers block.  
> I'm so sorry it's short, I ran out of ideas but the next one will be longer, I promise!!

Tony sat around his living room with his fellow dancers. Steve sat on a barstool, Natasha and Clint had sprawled out on Steve's sofa, Thor stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed over his massive chest and Bruce sat politely in Steve's wingback chair. They had been sitting silently for at least 10 minutes, all trying to think of how to get Tony back. 

"Why doesn't one of us make a deal with Loki too? Like, trade ourselves for Tony," Clint said slowly. He looked around at the group and they all stared at him.

"Who would want to trade with Tony, honestly Barton," Natasha answered rubbing her temples with her forefingers. 

"What if we kill him, Loki I mean," Bruce added softly, "it's a thought." Steve shook his head and hunched over placing his elbows on his knees.

"We need him back, Slinky Dinks will suffer, we are going to be working double just to bring in the same amount of money that Tony had," Clint added rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why don't you talk to him? He is  _your_ brother?" Steve asked looking at the blonde man. 

"Loki is not to be reasoned with," Thor boomed in his distinctive voice, "he's adopted, he is unlike me. He cannot be reasoned with," Thor repeated biting his thumbnail. Steve rolled his eyes and looked at everyone else, they clearly out of ideas as well.

Natasha bit her lip and then stood from the sofa, "I really need to be going," she looked down at Clint, "I'm working a job tomorrow." She grabbed her purse then bid adieu to everyone. Clint remained seated and looked from Thor to Steve to Bruce.

"I must be leaving as well, I have a part time job at the blacksmith on 37th," Thor added grabbing his coat and exiting. Steve looked at his now two guests and released a deep breath.

"All I can think to do is make a deal with the guy," Steve ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair then looked at Bruce.

"You'll end up in the same spot as Tony," Bruce answered shaking his head. "We can't lose another cast member."

"Yeah, I hear Fury is hiring a girl to replace Tony, so we're all going to be taking a pay cut. If you leave too, then Slinky's could be gone forever, bankrupt," Clint threw in. Steve sighed, Slinky Dinks needed Stark back. 

Loki has made them very desperate.

~

 Steve knew it was crazy.

"This is crazy," Steve said as he left his apartment the next morning.

He knew he was crazy.

" _I_ am crazy," he added locking his door and making his way to the staircase. 

When he reached Mewling Quim he knew he was indeed crazy, no no "insane, I am insane." Steve took a deep breath and walked inside, not giving himself a chance to rethink things, to get his head on straight. But he needed Tony, well  _he_ didn't need Tony, Slinky Dinks needed Tony and Steve was going to get him back.   
  


The Mewling Quim smelled of sweat, spilled alcohol, and whatever smell that was that Steve couldn't place. He grazed his eyes over the audience, the stage, and saw neither Tony nor Loki. He made his way to someone who obviously worked there and got their attention; it was Spider Woman.

"Hey, you're a friend of Peter and Wade right?" Steve asked recognizing her. The girls face froze in terror, "don't worry, I'm friends with them, but I'm just looking for your boss in regards to Tony."

"Oh," she let out a huge breath and placed her hand on her hip, "well Tony isn't in today, and he starts Friday. Loki is in his office over there," she pointed to a door on the other side of the establishment.

"Thank you, uh, what’s the name?" Steve asked quietly.

"Gwen, Gwen Stacey," she leaned in and whispered in Steve's ear softly. Steve nodded and turned to leave the girl to her work and find Loki to make a deal. He reached the door with had a plaque that read "Private". He knocked twice and waited. Then waited. Knocked again. Waited.

Finally the door opened and Steve heard another voice in the room that was not Loki. "Ah, Rogers, so glad to see you. Please join my brother and I," Loki stepped out of Steve's way allowing him inside the office. It was spacious and well kept, but it seemed full with the large blond sitting on one of the two extra chairs.

"Hello!" Thor sang out with a giddy smile. Steve nodded confused and took a seat next to his business partner.

"I assume you are here as well to discuss Tony," Loki said striding over to his seat behind the desk. Loki smiled with such purpose that Steve felt very intimidated by him, despite his small stature.

"Well, yes, I was hoping to maybe make a deal with you," Steve thought this negotiation would be a tad more uncivilized than how it was going currently.

"I see, you and Thor both want to trade yourselves for Tony to return to that hole in the ground Fury dare call a strip club?" Loki balled his fists on the top of his desk and looked from his brother to Steve accordingly.

"Well, I was thinking I was the only one who planned to trade for Tony," Steve looked at Thor who resembled a lost puppy.

"I apologize for my actions Rogers, I do not threaten. I took pleasure in your suggestion however I did not think you would follow in your words so I took the liberty of doing so myself," Thor answered touching his fingertips to his chest softly.

"So, who will I have the pleasure of joining to my little dancing family?" Loki asked leaning back in his chair, a large grin plastered on his face.

Steve and Thor looked at each other and Thor nodded at Steve slowly. Steve kept his gaze on Thor as he said calmly, "me. I'd like to trade my job for Tony to come back to Slinky Dinks."

Oh Steve had really done it now.

"Good," Loki sat forward and grabbed a notepad and pen, sliding it over to Steve, "write your resignation letter."

~

All said and done, Tony was back at Slinky Dinks and Steve worked for the Mewling Quim. Everyone but Thor and Fury knew where Steve left to. Tony was thankful to be rid of the hell hole of a job; he didn't question how or why Loki gave him back to Fury, although he should have.


	6. Something Isn't Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes that Loki's trade was a little too easy, he needs to talk to Tony.

Steve left his new job and meandered over to Slinky Dinks to speak with Fury. He couldn't get over how easy it was for Loki to give up Tony for trade. Steve wasn't near as experienced as Tony, why would he risk losing money? Steve slid the letter in between the door and the floorboards and walked away quickly. 

Before Steve knew it, he found himself at Tony's apartment building. He meandered to the lady at the front desk and asked for Tony and gave her his name. She called Tony and then sent Steve up.

As said before, Tony lived in the pent house of the complex. Steve rode the elevator up 34 floors and finally reached Tony's level.  The hallway taking Steve to Tony's front door was windows, the clear sunlight flooded into the walkway. Steve was lost in thought as he rang the bell, a few moments later Tony answered.

"Rogers," Tony acknowledged with a slight head nod.

"Hey, I wanted to talk about Loki with you," Steve heard a woman’s voice that was out of sight.

"I'm entertaining at the moment," Tony claimed as he blocked the doorway, "maybe some other time."

"I just came to tell you I was traded for you to come back to Slinky Dinks," Steve spoke in one breath. Tony's demeanor changed as he took a step outside, closing the door behind him.

"You?" Tony asked making sure the door was securely closed, "why would you do that?"

"Slinky's needs you; I wanted to get you back over there so I traded myself. Loki was really easy going about it, I'm pretty suspicious that he's up to something," Steve crossed his arms over his blue plaid shirt. Tony rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Tony asked a trickle of fear in his voice.

"Thor was there too, bargaining I believe, Loki chose me though," Steve commented. Tony sighed and looked out at the skyline to his left.

"What have you gotten into, how long did you sign the contract for Cap?"

"Two years I believe," Steve answered with a slight nod. Tony exhaled loudly and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"You've gone and done it haven't you Rogers?" Tony shook his head in astonishment, "I would have figured a way out of Mewling Quim without your help Rogers, that's how he got Gwen, you have to know who Gwen is," Tony ranted, also crossing his arms over his chest. Steve nodded slowly, "I worked at Mewling Quim and when Slinky Dinks came around I wanted to trade over because full tilt diva over here was a terrible boss. Gwen tried to get me back but landed herself in a lifetime contract with the guy." Tony explained; worry now enveloping itself in his voice.

"I didn't know that," Steve expressed.

"He got Clint for a while there too; Clint is in the same boat as me. Now Loki has you and Gwen and soon enough he'll have _all_ of Slinky Dinks," Tony emphasized, worry glazing over his brown eyes.

"I really screwed up then didn't I?"

"Now Loki has the run of all of us, Fury just brought on a helping hand, a lady who I happen to be entertaining at the moment. So if you don't mind," Tony turned the doorknob but Steve stopped him with his hand on Tony's.

"Fury hired someone?" Steve couldn't believe Nick had gotten someone already.

"Well, she was my replacement, but I guess she's yours instead," Tony stated pulling his hand out from under Steve's, "maybe you should have been a little more careful." Tony went into his apartment; Steve heard his ex-co-worker lock the door behind him. Steve remained standing in front of the door for a few minutes before he left back to the elevator.

~

 When the rest of Slinky Dinks found out about the predicament Steve had gotten himself into, they came to his apartment to console him.

"We should have warned you about Clint's stance with Loki," Bruce admitted as he hunched over in Steve's wingback chair. Steve took a sip from his beer bottle and looked at everyone in the room.

"Maybe we can get you out of this," Clint added as he paced the living room.

"No, then we'd all be Loki's little mindless slaves," Steve placed the empty beer bottle on the floor beside the couch and opened another.

"Getting drunk won't help your situation Cap," Natasha warned looking at Steve beside her.

"It takes a lot to get me drunk," Steve assured her, taking a big gulp of the brew. Thor gave an exhausted sigh from his spot on a barstool.

"You couldn't stop him Thor, you know what your brother is like, you were there," Bruce griped at the large blond.

"I would have, had the captain not spoken before I," Thor rubbed the nape of his neck and looked at Steve as he downed the last of his beer.

"We'll get you out of this Steve," Clint said slapping Steve's shoulder. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"We have our ways, I can help with Clint's predicament as well," Natasha gave a sly smile at the men in the room. Steve felt uneasy and Bruce perked up to look at her.

"I know what you're thinking Tasha, it's dangerous, you'd have to take Tony with you," Bruce explained and stood from the chair.

"I  _can_  do things without a man's help Banner," Natasha stood as well and grabbed her clutch that matched her red shirt.

"Well you can't do it without me," Clint claimed standing with the group, "you can't have all the fun for us all." Natasha looked at everyone and heavily sighed. Her foot gave a small stomp as she produced her cell phone from her pocket.

"Fine, we meet here tomorrow night after work. Let's say at 12," Natasha looked at all the boys who nodded in agreement, except Steve, he didn't know what was going on. "Alright, so here at 12 tomorrow, then we'll get started." She departed without a goodbye and slowly everyone else left except Bruce. Steve looked at his friend and left the alcohol in his system start to take a toll on him.

"Are..." Steve gave a confused facial expression, "are we going to kill Loki?"

Bruce laughed and made his way to Steve's front door, "let's hope it doesn't come to that," and with that final remark, Steve was left alone in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing's hard...


	7. How the Slinky's Brought down Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Clint go to Mewling Quim in attempt to help Steve's situation. Instead they get into quite a bit of trouble.

Friday, Steve's first day of working at Mewling Quim. Standing behind the stage, he had made friends with Gwen; he peered out at the crowd. The room was a haze of smoke, it smelled of dirty sweat. The cheers were mostly profanity, and men did not carry themselves the same as they did at Slinky Dinks. Here at Mewling Quim, the mean acted as if personal space was no big deal, the dancers were their property and they dressed as if they had just left a hard day’s work at the farm.

"The first day is always hardest," Gwen assured Steve with a pat on the back, "Mewling Quim doesn't attract the best crowd." It was Steve's turn on stage, he begged his feet to stop moving but he really had to, I mean he might as well; he has a two year contract. Whether he dances or not he still has to work for Loki.

~

Steve's dance went horribly. The sweaty smoking pigs at his feet wouldn't throw him tips because he kept backing away from their grasp. He tried to keep his mind away from them but when he would think about Tony, another dumbass would smack Steve's ass or yank on his feet. Steve left the stage without a parting dance or his usual blow of a kiss. He had bulldozed his way to his dressing room where he dialed Bruce's number.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, hey, this place is terrible," Steve blubbered; he knew Bruce was working though.

"Yeah, I know," Bruce paused, the phone picked up the thumping of the bass at Slinky Dinks, "you finish your set already?"

"Just now, you sure 12 is soon enough," Steve pulled his trousers up, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear.

"We get off at 12 remember? You just go home and wait for us, I need to go," Bruce hung up without a parting word. Steve went to Gwen's dressing room and knocked although her door was open. She was applying more black eye makeup and had heels on but not strapped around her ankles.

"Hi Steve," Gwen offered a warm smile as she turned to see him in the doorway.

"I'm going to be going home, you'll be ok here?" Steve tucked his plaid shirt into his brown pants.

"I have a friend here, yeah I’ll be ok," she smiled warmly with a slight head nod. Steve finished with his shirt and leaned on the doorframe.

"It's not Peter or Wade is it?" Steve asked, humor tickling his voice.

"No," Gwen fastened her fire engine red heels, "but I'll be fine, go on home. I'll see you tomorrow," Gwen stood and sauntered over to Steve where she hugged him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Steve smiled, took a deep breath, and left.

~

At home Steve paced the floor of his apartment, Slinky Dinks was closed now, it was 12:15, and he waited anxiously for his colleagues to arrive. Images of the night flooded his mind; he didn't hear the doorbell ring the few three times.

"We were staring to think we weren't home," Natasha said entering Steve's apartment, her hips swaying with every step.

"Sorry about that," Steve was still watching Natasha walk.

"Are you ready for tonight’s excitement?" Thor boomed closing the door behind him. Steve snapped out of his trance and looked at the large foreign man.

"Well yeah, as long as we don't kill him. I don't wanna kill anybody," Steve placed his hands on his hips looking from person to person. Natasha smirked, Bruce nodded.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Bruce replied with a half-smile. Steve escorted Thor to the couch, Clint was perched on the arm rest of it, and Steve remained standing.

"What's the plan?"

~

Now 1:30 in the morning, they were perched behind a group of trashcans across the street from Mewling Quim. Loki had just left the building in his Jeep and they remained to ensure the coast was clear. Natasha and Clint were leading the expedition; Thor remained behind the trashcans as the lookout while Steve and Bruce played follow the leader. They reached the front door of the establishment and Natasha crouched to begin picking the lock. It didn't take her more than a few seconds until the door was being swung open.

"We just broke in somewhere, lovely," Steve spoke following his friends into Mewling Quim. The place was dark, pitch black, until Clint flicked the light switch. Bruce kept hold of the walkie-talkie and followed the others.

"Where's his office?" Natasha asked looking around now that the lights were on. Both Steve and Thor pointed to the right, at the almost unnoticeable door. Again, Natasha used her lock picking skills and unlocked his office door in a heartbeat.

"What are we looking for?" Steve asked as if he didn't know.

"Your contract; and Clint's and Tony's," Bruce answered brushing past the blonde and opening a file cabinet. Steve stood in the doorway watching his friends search the office.

"I found mine," Clint spoke after a few minutes. His head popped up from behind Loki's desk, a purple file folder with the words  _Barton, Clint_ scrawled across it was in his hands.

"One down, two to go," Bruce mumbled almost inaudibly. Clint held up another, a blue one, this was Steve's.

"I think they're all here," Clint mentioned flipping through folder after folder. "Yeah, this red one's Tony's," he added taking another folder out and hitting the rest on his thigh to straighten them out.

"Good, now what?" Steve asked this one he didn't already know the answer to. The others stood around a little awkwardly looking at the file folders.

"Banner," come a thunderous voice over the walkie-talkie.

"Go ahead," Bruce answered; everyone froze in terror at the possibility of Loki returning.

"My brother is returning," Thor responded quickly. Clint, without a second thought, ran and turned off the main lights. Natasha grabbed Steve and pulled him by the wrist into the nearby closet. Bruce remained standing in terror until Clint grabbed him just as he closed the office door. Clint and Bruce found a coat rack, not the best choice of hiding but the coats were long and bulky.

"The folders!" Steve exclaimed as Natasha tried to shut the door. He burst out of the closet, grabbed the three folders and re-entered the closet, closed the door, right when Loki opened his office door. 

Bruce and Clint covered their mouths in horror of being caught. Steve backed up against the closet wall, the folders pressed against his chest as he held Natasha's waist with worry. They heard Loki flip the light switch on.

Bruce could see slightly out of the coat he hid behind. Loki took a seat at his desk, sighing loudly before propping his feet up on the desktop. Loki moved in his desk chair then went for a grab at the same drawer Clint had found their contracts in. He pulled them all out, looking through them all, one by one.

"Curious," Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he removed his feet from the desk. He was looking for three files. Three flies that were not in the pile with his others. The three flies Steve had.

Then, the worst thing to possibly happen- happened. Thor spoke over the walkie-talkie that Bruce still had in his hands.

"Are you still there Banner?" Loki's head turned to face the noise, looking directly at Bruce although he did not see him. "Banner," Thor spoke again a few seconds later. Bruce began to sweat profusely as Loki stood and came over to Bruce. Whipping the coat back he found him.

"Ah, you I haven't met before," Loki gave a sly smile and pulled Bruce out of the coats. He didn't notice Clint hiding behind another. "What is this you have here?" Loki took the walkie-talkie from Bruce's grasp, smiling still. Bruce wouldn't give an answer. "Brother? Thor, is that you I hear?" Loki spoke into the device. The line went dead. Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament.

In the closet, Natasha had found an air duct, just like in Hollywood they were spacious enough to crawl in, well, Steve and Natasha crawled through one. They made it outside and found Thor, still behind the trash can but the walkie-talkie off.

"Come on, let's distract him so they can get out of there," Natasha grabbed Thor and yanked him up, how? Steve had no idea. 

"How are we going to do that?" Steve asked following Natasha to the window in front of Mewling Quim. She began banging her fists on the glass; Steve couldn't get over how primitive it was for someone with her skill set to be getting the oppositions attention in this fashion.

So he helped.

Soon enough Loki came bursting out of the main doors, Natasha and Steve bolted in the opposite direction whereas Thor lingered. Bruce and Clint ran ahead of Steve and Natasha, Steve gripped the folders in his hand, trying to keep them from flying and in a mad attempt to keep up with the group. Thor remained with his brother; they rounded a corner before stopping and peering out to see how Thor was holding up.

"Now what?" Bruce asked huffing and puffing from exhaustion.


	8. Here's to New Friends and Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha changes the guy's contracts with Loki. Steve meets the new girl and the best part: STONY.

The gang made their way back to Steve's apartment, he still carrying the three folders that felt like they weighed a ton. In the apartment, they contemplated what to do next.

"We should burn them," Bruce spoke as the group stared at the files spread out over the coffee table in front of them. Thor was still, as far as they knew, with Loki, which didn't help their case. He could be writing up a contract for Thor as they sat around.

"We could just keep them," Steve suggested, his hands clasped together at his crotch. The clock read 3:30 AM but to him it felt much earlier. His adrenaline was still pumping from the experience he had just had at Mewling Quim.

"You have a pen, Cap?" Natasha asked scooting her bottom to the edge of her seat and extending her hand to Steve. He found an ink pen and placed it in her palm, she graped it and opened a file. "Why not make some adjustments then I can sneak back into Mewling Quim, he'll never know they were truly missing," Natasha began to scribble onto Tony's file first.

"What are you putting?" Clint asked leaning forward to peer over Natasha's shoulder.

"What do you mean he won't know?" Bruce scoffed, his eyes crinkling and his lip turning up as if he smelled something rancid.

"I mean, I'll put them back in a place he might think he left them without remembering," Natasha sat upright, not taking her eyes off the file, "you have any white out?"

It was now about 5 AM, the files were adjusted, Clint snored on the couch beside Natasha, Bruce slept in Steve's bed and Steve made a pot of coffee for he and Natasha. "Thank you for all of this," Steve mumbled as he handed Natasha the coffee mug in an attempt to not awake the hawk.

"I've been doing this a long time Cap, believe me, this is simple," Natasha took a sip of the coffee and watched Steve over the rim of the mug.

"How long? I mean I know you've been in stripping a while but with this spy stuff-" Natasha broke him off.

"Dancing Steve, I'm a dancer," Natasha gave a soft smile at Steve as she lowered her mug from her lips; red lipstick was left on the edge.

"I know you've been  _dancing_ a while, but what were you before?" Steve finally took a gulp of coffee, not removing his eyes from the redhead.

"I was a Russian Intelligence officer for about 10 years," Natasha answered, a smile still lingering on her face. Steve set the coffee mug on his knee, holding it with his fingertips.

"A spy? For Russia?" Steve whispered as if the entire neighborhood would be awoken by this. 

Natasha smiled and drank from her mug, "I didn't say  _spy_ ," she took another sip before setting the mug on the table next to the pile of contracts.

"Wow," was all Steve could think of. He knew a Russian spy, isn't that nifty? Steve shook his head slightly, stifling a laugh, and took a drink from what was left of his coffee. Bruce came down the hallway, his feet slapping the laminate.

"Do I smell coffee?"

~

The next night, Natasha had the files in hand. Again, the front door of the Mewling Quim was easy to unlock, she slid into the establishment, closing the front double doors behind her. She had no lookout; she was solo this time and was glad of it. She lock picked into Loki's office and placed the files sloppily on a bookshelf near his desk. Natasha figured he might be that kind of boss who would leave them lying where they shouldn't be then find them over again.

To Steve's contract she changed two years with Loki to "two years if Slinky Dinks should ever go out of business." Natasha was a master at mimicking handwriting so Loki would have no trouble thinking his contracts had been tampered with.

To Clint's she changed from Clint returning in a year to Mewling Quim to "return if interested," this was a stretch but it worked for the time being.

For Tony's contract however, she learned a few new things about the master stripper. The contract had read that Tony had started out at Mewling Quim, not long after it opened and not long after he became legal. Loki had made notes during an early interview with Tony that said he was attempting to pay his way through MIT where he took courses during the day and drove up to the big apple on weekends. Loki had scribbled in a rushed print how Tony was (In Loki's words) "fabulous" "snarky" "sensual" and had "great use of his tongue," whatever Loki meant by that.

Natasha had changed Tony's irreversible "if you don't make it at Slinky Dinks you come crawling back to me" contract to "Return within two years of departure if the original problem stops being an issue." Basically, Tony only comes back in two years if he feels comfortable dancing for horny pigs.

She crept out of the office with no trouble, out the front door, again no trouble. She locked them and left for her and Clint's shared apartment.

~

Steve sat in Nick Fury's office after hours. The floor lights were down and Nick had just brewed a fresh batch of coffee.

"So, you went to work for Loki," Nick spoke as he took his seat and slid a coffee cup across his desk to Steve. Steve nodded, "to get Tony back right?" Nick added after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yes," Steve wrapped his hands around the mug, not taking a drink, looking down at the drink.

"How'd that work out for you," Nick hid a smirk and took another gulp of coffee.

"Terrible sir, but I wanted Tony where he belongs," Steve admitted. He hoped that didn't sound like he liked Tony, he did but not  _that_  way. Yet.

"We warned you and now you're here, trying to get your job back," Nick leaned back in his chair and crossing his leg over his opposite knee. "I hired a new girl, Pepper, if I were to take you back you won't be paid as much as everyone else. I'd probably have to pay you $30 and then whatever tips you make," Fury looked Steve in the eyes as he said this. Steve licked his lips and looked back down at his coffee.

"I understand," Steve finally took a sip of the coffee, it was cold now.

"I'd love to have you back," Fury stood and as response Steve stood as well.  They shook hands; Steve attempted to hide a grin but couldn't even as he was escorted out the side door and walked down the street. 

~

Steve came into work the next day, actually excited to be working as a dancer at a strip club. He made his way to his dressing room; every thought of Nick's mention of a new dancer had escaped his mind until he heard a soft knock on his door. Steve held a tassel in one hand, one was already on, and his red, white and blue speedos where on as he went for the door. He found a girl on the other side, she was pale like he with red hair and warm green eyes.

"Hi," she smiled and looked up at Steve. He gave a smile in return, moving his thoughts to applying the second tassel to his nipple. "I'm Pepper, the new dancer," she added noticing that Steve didn't seem to care who she was.

Steve perked up a little, "oh yeah I forgot they brought on a new girl," he slid his hand up the doorframe and leaned onto it, now blocking the view into his dressing room with his body.

"Well, I was just wanting to introduce myself, everyone is so nice around here," Pepper turned to look at the source of noise down the hall then back to Steve, smiling again.

The brunette returned her smile and held his hand out for her. She had a firm grip and smiled the entire time, "I'll see you out there then," Steve concluded as he moved to go back in his room.

"I was going to get some drinks with Natasha," Pepper added quickly, Steve held the doorknob; "maybe you and some of the others would like to come?"

He held his place in the doorway, the door resting on his hip bone, "sure."

"Good, after work we'll meet at my and Natasha's dressing room then go out," Pepper left Steve without another word. He closed the door and finished getting ready for the show.

~

Steve made $75 that night in tips, plus the thirty he'd be receiving the next night, he'd have enough to pay a bill or two. He was going to be struggling with this pay cut, but hey, it's pay. He slid his jacket on over his shoulders and met Tony in the hallway. Tony's hair was slightly wet with sweat; he was locking his dressing room when he noticed the blond.

"Rogers, hey," Tony slipped the key ring into his pocket and looked up at Steve.

"You going to get drinks with everyone?" Steve asked shoving his hands into his leather jacket pockets.

Tony nodded and pushed his sunglass off his eyes and onto the top of his head, "yeah, Bruce and I were about to head over there now," Tony gestured to Bruce who waited against a wall a few feet away, "want a ride? Might be tight but you could fit," Tony slapped Steve's shoulder. Steve noted how rough his hands were, he could feel small callouses through the jacket.

"Sure, why not, faster than walking there."

At the bar, a good 30 minutes later, Steve, Bruce and Tony pulled up, parked at the curb and entered. Steve spotted the other 5 easily, leading the shorter two to the table. They were greeted with hello's and cheers, hugs and a few cheek kisses, before they were able to really sit down.

"To the new girl!" Bruce held up his pint and everyone followed in his lead, chanting the same words as Bruce.

"To Slinky's!" Clint added a sly smirk on his face as he eyed Natasha who was mere inches away from his face.

"For Asgard!" Thor added, he was the only one to toast to that because nobody knew what "Asgard" was. 

"So what's with that Mewling Quim across the street?" Pepper yelled over the music of the bar. Everyone collectively groaned, "is it that bad?"

"My brother owns the establishment," Thor answered as the waitress filled his mug with beer.

"So what's so bad about it?" Pepper asked again, her elbows bobbing up and down.

"It's not a good place, never  _EVER_  go there, even if you know someone there, just don't," Bruce answered this time. Pepper looked devastatingly confused and looked to the rest of the group for further explanation.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his seat, "I used to work for the guy. The Mewling Quim is a place for horny teenagers and kink obsessed fat asses whose wives can't satisfy them," Tony looked dead in Pepper's eyes, "never under any circumstances should you go there." Tony leaned back into his seat, finishing whatever mixed drink he had been downing and ordered another.

Pepper opened her mouth to reply, but no words were spoken, her mouth closed and she took a sip of her beer. Steve rolled his bottom lip in and his teeth picked at the skin on the lip. He looked around the table, Natasha and Clint were nearly kissing, they whispered sentences to each other, Bruce watched the television behind Pepper, Thor smiled and looked around the pub, Pepper and Tony kept exchanging awkward glances.

Then it hit Steve.

"Have the two of you met before?" Steve leaned over to Tony who leaned into him to hear his words.

"Yeah, she was over the day you came to tell me about the whole I'm at Slinky Dinks you're not deal," Tony casually took a drink of his alcohol and Pepper, obviously overhearing the quick conversation looked down at her lap, then took a nice long gulp to finish her beer.

Steve sighed heavily, he couldn't figure out exactly why he felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He looked again at Tony, who was also watching the football game behind Pepper like Bruce was, his face was illuminated by the light of the TV. Despite the screen giving Tony a green glow, Steve recognized at that moment that Tony was actually a very attractive man.

Too attractive for the profession he was currently in and too attractive for Steve to not feel a little something for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not posting as of late, school started and it's my senior year so stress and it's really kicking my ass. Thanks for the patience x


	9. Fond Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recalls the last four months of his life at Slinky Dinks. He starts to think he's really falling in love with Mr. Stark.

Bussiness continued as usual for the Slinky Dinks squad. Steve soon began to harbor a crush on dear Tony, although he would never admit to such a thing. Four months have passed since breaking into The Mewling Quim, Bruce has been laying low as Fury beaffed up security incase of a Loki attack. Everyones sets were over except for the main atraction: Mr. Stark.

Steve had learned through the grapevine that Tony's dad, a Howard Stark, had been in the mechanical business for quite some time back in the 40's.

*Remembering*

_"I wanted to follow in daddy's footsteps," Tony had said downing another funny colored drink as the group talked at a bar a month or so back. "But of course the pressure of being the bosses kid is always too much," Stark sighed heavily and tapped the table with his fore finger, "and here I am, making dad roll in his grave. His protgie is dancing on stages getting money stuffed down  his boxers and glitter rubbed on his chest." Tony orderd a beer this time and everyone watched him with no idea what to say next._

_"He knows this is your line of work?" Bruce asked snarkily, his lip quivering has he tried to hide a smile in his shot glass._

_"Dead, so's mom," Tony looked at the TV on the other side of the room. Steve saw Tony's adam's apple quiver and watched a drip of sweat roll down to the hem of his shirt collar. "All for the best I guess, I have too much money to blow anyway. I mean I still build gadgets on the side, I have this idea for a suit and..." his voice trailed as he turned back to the group. "How about we call it a night fellas?"_

_"I'll drive you home," Bruce chimmed as his glass clinked on the wooden table. Steve remaied seated and watched Tony run his fingers through the fringe on his forehead then stand to meet Bruce._

_"Nice talking buddy," Tony smacked Steve's back, he still couldn't form any words as he watched Bruce and Tony leave for the night._

*

Tony gained the stage, Steve heard a heavy bass drop over the screeching crowd of horny adults. He watched the stage for a moment and went to his dressing room. He slid the sppedos off his body and kicked them to the side. He always felt gross and sweaty, hated waiting to shower when he got home, so he stepped into the mini shower at work.

*

_"Hey Steve," Peter said as Steve opened the door one evening. Peter grinned and held his backpack strap in his left hand and held out his right._

_"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, taking Peter's hand cautiously, not allowing him inside quite yet._

_"I need a place to stay," Peter answered still smiling. Steve leane don his door frame and kept a gaze with the boy._

_"Why? Don't you live with your Aunt June?"_

_"May."_

_"Aunt May?"_

_"She kicked me out for a while because of Wade," Peter shrugged and pursed his lips then smiled again. Steve sighed and stood out of the door._

_"Okay kid, come in."_

*

Steve stepped out of his mini shower a few minutes later, majority of the multi-colored glitter now on the bottom of the tub. He patted himsefl dry and dressed himself in his normal clothes. He ran into Natasha in the hallway.

"You going to watch the last of Tony's preformance?" Natasha asked as they walked side by side down the hallway.

"I had planned to," Steve smiled down at her as the door opened to a hoard of a still extremely horny audience. Tony was finishing up his show, kissing a few audience memebrs for extra tips and he carefully picked up bills off the gleaming dance floor.

*

_The group had decided on a outing on a holiday from work. Slinky Dinks was closed for the day so they decided to walk the streets of New York. Now, the group was resting in a grassy feiled of a park alongside the river. Tony was layong on his back, his sunglasses on and hands behind his head. Natasha and Clint were sitting under a tree nearby, Natasha reading some magazine she'd picked up at a store and  Clint reading along. Pepper had brought some bread crumbs to feed to the birds, dispite Bruce's protests of it making the birds sick. Bruce was kicking pebbles into the river bank, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. Steve lay beside Tony, eyeing him without really turning to look._

_Steve had noted how Tony's jaw was chizzled and defined, almost like it was made of marble. He looked at the water._

_He looked back at Tony and saw just under his glasses, that he was infact awake. Steve looked at the water again._

_Steve peaked one more time at Tony, noting how lusciusly pink his lips were. For a split second he had to notion to tackle the man and kiss him right then and there. But he pushed that back and looked back to the water._

_"Are you going to keep staring or talk to me?" Tony had asked, not moving an inch. Steve felt his face flush and he rubbed his hands over his blue shirt._

_"I'm not staring," Steve tried to defend himself._

_"You are. It's weird." Tony responded with a little sass slipping into his grumble of  a voice._

_"Sorry," Steve near whispered. That was that._

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 4 months and I'm so so sorry. Senior year is crazy stressfull and any down time I get is used for sleeping and eating! I'm terribly sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as my delayed return!


	10. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Announcement!

Okay, so this isn't a chapter update. I just want to tell everyone that this story will be moving to my wattpad account. 

Now if you don't have a wattpad, that's totally fine. I'll still update the story on here whenever I update there.

My wattpad name is allmyxs incase you do want to follow it on there.

But in other news, how are yall doing? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm starting college in August and this last semester of highschool is RIDICULUS. 

If you have any questions, absolutely ANY, feel free to email me at geneva.nolen14@gmail.com or send me a message on here or wattpad. I'm so sorry to be doing this to yall guys but it's simply easier for me.

I love yall

-Geneva


	11. Chapter 10: Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes for awkward conversation with Steve after work. Steve issues fatherly orders to Peter.

As Steve left Slinky Dinks for the night the city was still a buzz with life. Since their previous little break-in with the Mewling Quim, Loki hasn't been seen or heard of too much. Everyone's contracts keep them in the safe haven of Nick Furys arms. There of course were still cars over at the Mewling Quim, not near as many as there had been at Slinkys a few hours earlier.

Steve smiled to himself at that notion then continued walking. 

Peter had been staying with Steve, his aunt May giving him silent permission. When Steve went to talk with the aunt face to face, she provided him a small head nod and handshake to allow Peter to be I'm his company. Now, if she knew about his line of work, that might be a little different.

"Hey!" Steve heard a shout behind him. He assumed it was some thug wanting to get a lap dance so he kept walking, "I said hey!" said the voice again.

Now Steve turned to find Tony jogging up to him.

"What's up?"

"I've been chasing after you for five minutes now," Tony said nearly out of breath. 

"Sorry, I thought maybe you were..."

"An overly satisfied customer?" Tony finishes for Steve. They both smile and continue walking down the street, Steve's apartment complex appearing over the horizon.

"Did you just want a walking buddy or did you have something to tell me?" Steve asks a little harsher than he had intended.

"If you don't like my company Cap just say so," Tony answered in a dull voice. 

"Oh, no its not that," Steve replied chipper, "you just don't seem like the kind to come up to people to walk with. You've never showed interest in walking home with, well, any of us before."

"People and their values change," Tony answered and shoved his fists into his expensive suit pant pockets.

"Yeah but whats the catch here, Stark," Steve asks, his apartment main door just a few steps away. Steve stops to look at Tony who in turn stops to look up at Steve,

"Just walking a colleague home," Tony flashes a rich man smile, one that is the forefront of something hiding deeper.

"Well thanks for that," Steve says with an eyebrow raised, "see you at work tomorrow then."

Tony bids a silent farewell and walks off briskly, keeping the same pace they had maintained the entire walk to his place. Steve watches the other man walk away, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. When Tony is far enough away, too far for Steve's nearsighted eyes to see clearly anymore, he heads up to his apartment.

Once inside, the cool A/C air hits him, a perfect counter to the outside air, he finds Peter and Wade sitting on his couch. A pizza box is strewn on the floor, video game controllers in their hands.

"Hey, Wade," Steve says cooly as he hangs his jacket on the coat hanger by the door, "you boys been alright?"

"Yep," the two answer in unison, their four eyes never leaving the tv screen.

"Nobody called, Peter?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Anybody come to the door?"

"Nah."

Steve clicked his tounge against his teeth, his hands found his hips and watched the game continue on the television. After a few prolonged seconds of silence he spoke up again, "well I'm going to shower. I want this living room clean and Wade gone by the time I'm out," Steve barked as he popped the top button on his flannel shirt, "you listening Peter?"

"Yes, yes, clean, wade out, got it." Peter jerked his hands as an explosion sounded from the stereo.

"Everything clean, even those dishes I asked you to do this morning," Steve adds and disappears down the hallway.

~

When Steve exits the bathroom all he hears is muttering silence. With his boxers on and water still glistening off his chest he goes to check out the situation in the living room. Expecting the worst, Steve finds the room clean of all pizza boxes, given there was only one. The game system is stored neatly under the tv, he looks to the kitchen and sees the dishes lined neatly on the drying rack by the sink.

"Then what am I hearing?" Steve asked himself as he turned back to the hallway, still hearing mumbling. He opens Peters door without a knock and finds the boy sitting criss cross on his bed.

"Hey, Steve," Peter smiles, his cell phone held in both hands.

"Hey," Steve answers win an eyebrow raised, "thanks for cleaning," he adds and steps into the bedroom, looking high and low for Wade.

"Yeah, no problem," Peter says as Steve makes his way to the closet. Nothing.

"I've told you before about having him over late while I'm working," Steve said wi his hands on his hips, searching the room for something out of place.

"Yeah, we just lost track of time," Peter smiles a little too big and Steve's suspicions grow.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Who? Wade?"

Steve stays quiet, awaiting an answer.

"He left a few minutes before you got out of the shower."

Steve's eyebrow peaks as he eyes the boy, his hands drop to his sides, "goodnight."

"Night!" Peter yells chipper behind Steve as he exits the room, closing the door behind him. Steve makes his way to his room and flops backwards onto the bed. Exhaling slowly, Steve begins to relax, sleep pulling at his eyelids. He flicks off the light switch and before long Steve is out like a light.

A minute after Steve begins to snore, his closet door creeks open, Wade seeks out not removing his eyes from Steve as he slides out the door and scurries down he hall to Peters room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated, so sorry it's been so long but I will try to update every Thursday! Today is Thursday right? So hopefully I'll post once a week (Thursdays).


End file.
